


I'll Protect You From Them Even If They're Only Hallucinations

by CrimsonAngel898



Series: Asylum AU [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, asylum AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonAngel898/pseuds/CrimsonAngel898
Summary: Alfred is a football player and when he moves to a town to train only to find out it's the town his brother Matthew is in so he goes to the mental hospital there to visit him. While there he meets a british with blonde hair and green eyes that catches his interest.





	1. Arthur's Note sorry not a update

OK to anyone who gives a fuck about this story ( probly not many as I suck at writing) but I will try to update all three before Archives goes down but might not make it. I know that it will happen tomorrow and it's only for two hours but after that time depending on several things invaving the hurricane I might not be able to get back on for at least a week.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur ran to his room trying to ignore the voice he kept repeating shut up over and over even though it didn't help as he held his hands over his ears in a desperate attempt to block the voice out.  _ Why is this voice so loud? _ Laying on his bed the male curled up in a ball tears starting to form in his eyes  _ come on poppet do you really think that can block me out I mean I am you. _ By this point he was screaming for the voice to stop and he felt his shoulder being shaken with one final message the voice stopped  _ I'll always be here,see you soon poppet. _ Now that the voice was gone he could here that Feliciano was yelling at him trying to get his attention so very slowly he moved his hands and looked up at him only to realize his words were merging together and that his vision was blurring,Feli’s scared face the last thing he saw before everything went black.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Alfred looked down slightly whining in pain as Matthew scolded him for saying what he did

“But Mattie he started it besides it's true he was talking to air!” Alfred tried to defend himself

“I don't care that was wrong it say when he's not crazy and I won't speak to you till you apologize” with that Mattie left and went over to an orderly saying something and they took him away then another one came over to Alfred telling that sense him  visit was over that they would show him to the front door. Even though he tried to object they didn't give a choice and they lead him out  _ shit now I'm not any on bad terms with someone from there I don't know I also have Mattie mad at me _ . Frowning he left and headed to practice  _ great I'm also half an hour late this just isn't my day _ never the less he headed to practice knowing that if he skipped he'd be in even more trouble.

Time Skip by flying mint bunny

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Arthur woke up to find he was restrained to his bed with flying mint bunny worriedly sitting on his stomach

“I was worried you were out so long” the blonde smiled slightly and was about to answer when the door opened and a doctor came in.

“Hello Mr. Kirkland it appears you had a very noticeable experience could you tell me what happened exactly?” The blonde looked at the doctor for a few minutes before opening his mouth and with a deep breath spoke

“I wouldn't say it was that noticeable.”

“You were yelling and crying Mr. Kirkland you also tried to kill your roommate I'd call that noticeable” Arthur blinked a couple times at the last part he hadn't try to kill Feli had he?


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew set on his bed waiting for Alfred unlike in most here when you have a visitor they meet with you in your room of course there's an orderly with them the whole time but sometimes there's two depending on who is being visited and who that person shares a room with,for Matthew there is two for both reasons.

★★★

Alfred got to the front of the building and looked up at it even though it was large it was white as far as you could tell with large white walls surrendering it,staring at it too long Alfred got a headache and looked back at the gate. Once he was done at the front desk two people lead him down more white halls with plain doors that all looked the same _ no wonder everyone but Mattie here is insane I mean who wouldn't be from staring at the same color all day every day.  _ Stopping at a door a few hallways down he wondered how they knew which was which but ignored it when the door was opened, sitting on a white bed was his brother hair as always with one stubborn curl sticking out and in his face. Smiling Alfred quickly ran over to him and tackled him in a hug knocking the poor boy right off his bed

“Dude are you happy to see me?” Giving a small smile he nodded hugging him back

“of course I am but could you please get off of me?” Alfred realized he was crushing him and got off rubbing his neck sheepishly

“Sorry dude,so how are you”

“It's fine and I'm good I guess you?” Before he could answer a voice with a heavy Russian accent spoke

“What's going on and who is he?” Looking up the two saw a tall male in a tan cout and a scarf standing in front of them instantly Alfred backed up pulling Matthew behind him making the male frown. Matthew got out from behind Alfred and smiled at the male

“Ivan this is my brother, Alfred this is Ivan my roommate” Ivan smiled down at him and Alfred hesitantly smiled back at him.

“Sorry for bothering you Ivan me and Alfie can go outside if you prefer”  _ We shouldn't have to leave cause he wants use to! _

“Thank you Matthew besides the doctor will be here soon for the usual” nodding Matthew told the orderlies before turning to Alfred.

“Come on Alfred” pulling him along Alfred glanced back at Ivan and saw an unidentified emotion in them making him shiver

“Hey Mattie what's wrong with that guy?” Matthew glanced up at him in confusion that turned into a frown

“That's rude and there's nothing 'wrong’ with anyone here.” Alfred just sighed knowing that's all he was getting out of him when Matthew spoke again

“So Alfie tell me how practice has been” the blonde instantly started to grin like an idiot and ramble on and on about it and how it's going and all his touchdowns and stuff. This continued and he didn't even notice they had gotten outside till he tripped over a rock and landed on someone who was laying in the grass

“Alfred!” 

“Bloody hell get off of me and flying mint bunny you grit!” Blinking Alfred looked up at who he landed on completely confused  _ grit flying mint bunny? What? _ Matthew helped him up and Alfred got to see the male was glaring at him he had blonde hair that was slightly messy and beautiful green eyes,he was on his back and held a book on magical creatures in his hands with the corners cut so they weren't pointy or dangerous.

“I'm sorry,are you ok Alfred?” the male set up properly while he answered

“Yep after all I had a comfy landing” Alfred thought he heard the male mumble grit again but ignored it.

“Are you ok flying mint bunny?” looking over he saw the blonde had a concerned look on his face as he looked at the air next to him before Matthew elbowed his side and whispered

“Don't stare it's rude” Alfred nodded and looked over at Matthew as the male turned back to them 

“Your lucky you didn't hurt him as fat as you are” Alfred was shocked at this and glared at him

“I'm not fat and why should I even care if I did it's just part of your imagination psycho!”  Matthew gasped at what Alfred said when the male suddenly brought his book down on his head before glancing around them fearful and mumbling to himself as he ran off. 


	4. I'm shit and I'm sorry (A/N)

So I do have the next two chapters already written for this story but when I moved to my phone I lost access to it. As the title said because of this I feel like shit cause I haven't been able to update this story I feel like complete shit this is especially after what happened with chapter two. I was planing on saying this in a note before chapter three but when that chapter got published I was not done but accidentally clicked post and didn't realize,I know some of you are going to be upset about this but because I also can't get to very important notes about this story I will be putting this on a form of haltus where I will update every so offen but to as frequently as the others. Once I can get the notes and other things I will update will a extra long(+5000 words) and the updates will become as frequent as the others, I'm sorry.


End file.
